


A moment caught in time

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Silly, hopefully cute, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: The mess! The chaos! The horror!Naaah, just messin' with ya, guys :DIt's just a fic about the Ball to celebrate the end of the Summer. Kuroko barely has time for anything and anyone.





	A moment caught in time

Since the Grand Ball was announced two weeks ago the atmosphere at the school was exceptionally ... tense. However, in a good or bad meaning? Nobody knew that. Although Kizana was making damn sure it was a matter of a national alarm like situation. This didn't help the Student Council, at all. The reason for all this madness was... a ball to celebrate the end of summer.  
Yes exactly. A great school ball. Some students, if not the vast majority, were crazy about the thought of it. The damn thought! Oy… It did not matter that there were no lessons at school. Those most excited ones tried to help decorate the gym. Ok, big emphasis on 'trying'. Emphasis far greater than billions of tons.  
Everything was either torn or stuck without order and composition. Glitter was everywhere, cut pieces of paper, spilled paint and various types of cables.  
Pure, pristine and utter madness.

“HEY! LEAVE THAT THERE! YOU TWO, CUT THAT OUT!” Aoi screamed while trying to maintain a relative peace. No use…

“Yeah! Show others who the boss is!” Shiromi cheered another arguing group, eating a chocolate bar.

“WHAT THE FUCK SHIROMI?!”

On the other end of the gym, Musume’s Gang or as Shiromi called them, Toast Gang, were discussing about the dresses. Who is gonna get the most expensive one. 

A house of madmen is like a holiday in Majorca…

Meanwhile in the Council Room

Kuroko howled helplessly. Standing up she turned off the video Aoi sent her and slammed her fists on the table, barely missing the laptop. If her stony composure was breaking then the situation was worse than serious. 

Clenching her teeth she took a deep breath. The Enforcer, the damn Enforcer, of their Council was at loss. Of course she could sent the members of the Martial Art’s Club but that would do little good. And where the hell was Akane? Her presence alone would cause a lot of students to calm down. 

Ring, ring.

Kuroko picked her phone without looking at the caller’s ID.

“What?!” She barked.

Silence answered her on the other side.

“Well?!” She repeated angrily. She was slowly becoming aggravated. More than she was… Which meant throwing the scale into space…

“Ummm… Hi, Kuroko…” A shy and frightened voice answered.

Kuroko’s pupils shrunk to the size of wild blueberry. Ooohhh fuck…

Pulling the phone away for a moment she facepalmed. Hard. Taking a very deep breath she brought her cell phone back to her ear.

“Akane, greetings to you” She tried to sound casual yet formal “What is it that you need?”

“You seem angry…” Akane answered quietly “I… I will call you later”

Before Kuroko could react Akane hung up. Very pissed she threw the phone against the wall. Poor thing shattered. Cursing, she sat on the chair. She rested her head on her hands and tried to sort out her thoughts. Beautiful. Just wonderful. Bad luck. Bad karma. Curse. It could not be better.

“What else?” She asked herself.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Four fifty. Only three hours left till the Ball starts. The Hell downstairs must be…

“I WILL KILL THEM ALL!” Aoi screamed barging through the door. Or more likely kicking them from the hinges. 

… nevermind.

“Aoi, what has happened to you?!” Kuroko asked, shocked at how her friend looked.

The blue haired girl was a definition of a mess. Her white uniform was torn in some places. Her eyepatch gone and dried blood under her nose. Hair disheveled.

“WHAT HAPPENED?! THOSE MORONS HAPPENED!” She snatched the handkerchief box from the nearest desk “The Drama Club members got in a fight with these musical girls!” Aoi sat in front of Kuroko, looking at her tiredly “They argued about the type of music. Can you believe it? Dances and choreography. I'm telling you, a nightmare. One is a stupid club and I despise the other one”

“Which one?” Kuroko asked.

“Both” was a sneery response. 

Kuroko snorted “It is beyond me” She said leaning back in her chair “This is a very important thing, it is beyond doubt. However, fortunately or unfortunately, you and I will make sure everything goes well during the ball. Either this or wearing a dress and mingle with others” She added seeing how Aoi was about to argue.

“Ok, I get it, four eye” She smirked when Kuroko shot her a glance “I just don’t understand why only the two of us must keep these clowns in check”

“Because Megami told us so. This, from the beginning, was not a request but a specific order. I do not like it the same as you. But the last thing we need is trouble with a rich, conceited, damn princess” she said with a venom in her voice.

Aoi was smart enough to see how Kuroko despised Megami. She disagreed with the rules of the new president. If someone was very perceptive, it was obvious that Kuroko felt dethroned. In spite of the fact that she didn’t show it, Aoi felt that the function of the vice president was something... pride defying for Kuroko.

“Where Shiromi is?”

Aoi snapped back to reality before shrugging “I closed her in the janitor’s closet. This White Tiger wannabe deserved this after igniting another fight”

Kuroko slowly got up and went to the window. Cupping her hands behind her back she barely moved her head to spare Aoi a cold glance.

“No worries” Aoi added, wrapping a bandana to cover her closed eye “This is Shiromi. She will withstand even a nuclear attack”

“Ha. Go home and get ready. We shall meet a half an hour before the Ball”

“Roger that, Boss”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A suit, huh?” Aoi joked “Never took you for such type, Kuroko”

The aforementioned girl only snorted in annoyance. Both of them were wearing black suits with white blouses. But their accessories were different. Aoi had a blue silky tie while Kuroko had a red bowtie.

“Let us go” Kuroko said, opening the door to the gym.

“Would you look at that!” Aoi exclaimed, shocked at the sight before her “Those morons actually managed to pull this stuff together!”

Kuroko rubbed the glasses with a handkerchief. That's right, others finally understood what team work is all about. The theme was full moon on the seashore. Silver chains hung from the ceiling gleaming in the light of the spotlights. Here and there, white and blue balloons were lying on the floor. Tables covered with white tablecloths where candles, plates and cutlery could be seen. The girls noticed clever arrangement of the interior. On the left tables for meals and on the right a buffet. In the center of the gym, under the ceiling, there was a disco ball, made up to look like the full moon.

“Might I say, it looks ... impressive. Who would have thought that this chaos could bring such an effect?” Kuroko turned to Aoi “Let us embrace this duty”

“After you”

The next twenty-five minutes had passed to check that everything was working and that the equipment would last all night. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition.

“YO! All fine and dandy! Same with you?!”

“Affirmative!”

When they went outside, they grabbed the door handle. Each of the girls at their half of the door. Kuroko nodded to Aoi and they opened the door but stayed at their respective places when the first students started to arrive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroko wandered close to the dance floor, watching the dancing couples. Aoi, however, patrolled the area near the tables. Shiromi was released from the janitor's room and boy was she ready for revenge. Poor Aoi didn’t know what hit her…

“This is what happens when your girlfriend considers revenge as a solution… Even if it is meant in a playful way…” Kuroko whispered, looking around. 

So far nobody was causing trouble which was good. 

“Ladies and Gentleman!” The leader of The Light Music Club screamed from the stage “We had a good meal and good gossips!” it made some people chuckle “Let’s rock, guys! Starting off with the energetic music then with the slow ones! For all the couples here” She made a heart sign with her hands.

Kuroko rolled her eyes. Pushing through the crowd she approached the main door only to turn around again and reassume her watch. She spotted Aoi who was discussing something with Shiromi and Uekiya. It made her scoff at the blue haired girl. Really? She can’t control the crowd alone.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Glancing at the intruder she muttered angrily “What is it?”

“Why so angry, formal girl?” The leader of The Sport Club asked. What was her name? Asu Rito? 

“I am…” 

“Standing still like a stone when someone is looking for you!” Asu finished for her, smiling widely. 

This picked her interest. Fully turning her head toward Asu she looked at her with a cool look.

“She’s waiting for you in the gardens! Now go! No worries, I will take your watch!” She started pushing Kuroko outside. The black haired girl was fairly surprised at how strong Asu was. But then again it should not be a surprise. 

“But…”

“Yada, yada, yada. Go!”

‘What a disrespect!’ Kuroko thought when Asu closed the door behind her.

Looking up she spotted a starry night and a full moon. At least she won’t trip on some branches or other things when going to the garden.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Whoever you are and whatever you want, pray it is important. You shall bear the consequences along with me if anything happens during my absence” Kuroko warned, entering through the bushes. Seriously, her patience was wearing off fast. This better be very important.

Approaching the benches she spotted a figure sitting on one of them, under a tree. The silhouette was feminine. Long dress to the ground with a slight slit along the left thigh. Kuroko saw a bowtie’s straps on the person’s back which meant the dress showed the back of said person.

“I believe that you are the person who wanted to meet me?” She asked.

The figure stood up, approaching the vice president. 

“I’m glad you came. I thought you would refuse” The woman spoke in a soft and happy voice. Approaching the black haired girl the mysterious figure came into the moonlight.

“Akane…” Kuroko breathed, her anger evaporating like water in the Sun.

The red haired girl nodded. Quickly trying to compose herself, Kuroko kneeled/bowed politely making Akane giggle.

“I am very sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you today, Miss Akane” Kuroko said, straightening her back a little but still remaining in the bowing position “If I am allowed to ask of any honor, I would like for you to forgive me” From afar she could hear a slow music coming from the gym.

Her breath caught in her throat when Akane lifted her chin to make her look at the girl.

“You are incredibly cute” She cooed. 

Pulling Kuroko to her full height she took her hand and led her to the center where three bridges were. She looked at the girl standing in front of her for a moment. Kuroko wasn’t the only one who was nervous. She was as well if not more. However, from Kuroko she felt a peaceful demeanor, which acted soothingly on her.  
To her surprise Kuroko came closer and extended her hand simultaneously smiling. As if inviting her for a dance. And she was right when she heard…

“May I have this dance, Miss Akane?”

“You may, Miss Kuroko” She mirrored Kuroko’s speech making her chuckle.  
Kuroko placed her left hand on Akane’s hip while using her right hand to intervene their fingers. Akane repeated the gesture.

“I apologize in advance if I step on your toes” Akane said. Winking at Kuroko.

“Then, I believe, I step on yours back” Kuroko tried to joke. And it worked.

Kuroko took over the lead, gently swaying them both to the rhythm of slow music. Twirling from time to time, both girls felt as if they were dancing with the wind. It felt so natural. So... right.  
Akane moved away a little to spin before returning to Kuroko. The vice president dipped her a little, holding her securely. Taking a step forward she made Akane take a few steps back in their dance. Kuroko let go of the red head’s hands and stepped back a little. Rising her left hand she showed Akane to do the same.

“Very formal dance, Miss Kuroko” She whispered when their hands touched and they spinned.

“Oh, I do believe so, Miss Akane” Kuroko replied when they parted.

Both of them bowed. Kuroko straightened again and Akane approached her. Putting her right hand on Kuroko’s left shoulder she braced herself. Kuroko grabbed her waist and spinned them three times before setting Akane down. Kuroko learned this dance from her grandmother. When she was young she learned it from the photos and stories her grandmother told about this old dance. She never thought she would ever dance it. But here she was. Never say never.

The music in the distance stopped, so did the two girls.  
Taking off her glasses to wipe them with the sleeve, she chuckled to herself. She was glad Akane wasn’t mad at her for the morning. But she still felt as if she had to explain this.

“Miss Aka…” She halted when Akane took her glasses and slowly slid them back on her nose. It made her blush furiously.

“Miss Kuroko?” Akane chuckled friskily. She put her hands on Kuroko’s cheeks.

“Tease” Kuroko barked warmly.

“Guilty as charged”

“Such beauty should not be judged by a court” Kuroko stated as a matter of fact, taking Akane’s hands in her own.

“Oh c’mon. I bet there are girls prettier than me”

The vice president raised her eyebrows. Letting go of Akane’s hands she started to look around. Hilariously making a telescope from her hands.

“Call me nuts…” she said still looking around “Except you, I see no other beauties here… ouch” She rubbed the back of her head when Akane smacked her. 

“You are such a nerd” She snuggled to the vice president “I love you though”

“I love you too, phoenix” Kuroko pulled her closer.  
Comfortable silence fell over them. Both could hear the leaves moving in the wind. Jumpy music from the gym.  
Akane sighed contently when Kuroko kissed the top of her head as she started to draw patterns on her chest, sometimes pulling at the strings of her bowtie.

“Having fun?” Kuroko asked after the harder pull which made the bowtie come undone.

“Actually, I do” she bopped Kuroko on the nose.

It earned her a playful chuckle. Another moment passed before Kuroko cleared her throat “Akane, listen” She stepped back, kneeling in front of her girlfriend “I strongly wish to apologize for the behavior of mine this morning” She looked down “It was unacceptable and there are no excuses for it. My behavior was reprehensible. This situation should not happen. I will do my best to prevent this from ever happening again” She finished, taking Akane’s hand and kissing it.

“Idiot. Of course I forgive you! I was never angry” Akane sobbed, pulling Kuroko on her feet and kissing her. Kuroko pulled Akane closer deepening the kiss which made Akane moan pleasantly. Wrapping her arms around the vice president’s neck, Akane shuddered when Kuroko licked her bottom lips, asking for permission. She was happy to oblige.  
She tangled her hand in Kuroko’s dark locks, being careful not to pull too hard. She heard the black haired girl groan in approval. Her body was on fire.  
Kuroko broke the kiss for a moment to lean Akane against the nearest tree. They quickly resumed their kiss.  
Akane shivered when her girlfriend’s lips traveled along her pulse point.

“K-Kuroko…”

“That would be me” Came the husky response. 

These were the rare moments when Kuroko would let her emotions got the better of her. As if each barrier built by her burst one by one. Still being formal yet letting the passionate side of her take control.

Akane bit her lips. Kuroko used her left hand to gently rub at Akane’s breast through the thin fabric while her other hand lifted the other girl’s thigh and placed it on her hip. 

“Nhgh!” Akane threw her head back, clenching her teeth. 

Kuroko nibbled at the shell of her ear, moving her right hand between the red head’s thighs.

“Fuck!” Akane grabbed at Kuroko’s shoulders.

“So sensitive” Kuroko teased. She pinched the nipple before moving her fingers up and down along the pink lips.

“Aaahhh!” 

Kuroko pressed Akane harder to the tree to prevent her from falling. Kissing her girlfriend again she slid two fingers inside. The reaction was immediate. Akane cried into their kiss, pressing Kuroko’s other hand harder to her breast. Not knowing what to do with her hands she grabbed at the tree bark, scratching it a little with her nails.  
Meanwhile Kuroko kept sliding her fingers in and out of the hot wet walls. Barely controlling herself she groaned, broke the kiss and bit into her lover’s neck. The body under her squealed. She accelerated her movements, pressing at the firmer spot inside with each stroke.

“F-Fu-fuck! Ah! Don’t stop!” Akane screamed. She started to move her hips in sync barely standing from the pleasure. 

“Fucking hell…” Kuroko groaned gutturally enjoying the tightness around her fingers. She used her thumb to tease the hardened nub. 

“Kuroko!”

She kissed Akane to muffle her screams. She pressed hard into the firm spot. And it was enough to make Akane come undone.  
Screaming into the kiss the red head grabbed at Kuroko’s shoulders, desperately trying to find some sort of support. She saw a hot white light behind her eyes. Hips moving frantically to prolong the feeling. 

Her girlfriend held her tight. Using her fingers to tease the rest of the orgasm out until it became a pleasant buzz. Pulling out of Akane and covering her chest, she wrapped her arms around her. Letting Akane wrap her legs around her hips she slowly lowered them to the ground. Taking off her jacket from the suit, she covered still panting beauty.

“Are you ok?” She asked kissing her on the forehead.

Akane only nodded before pulling the girl to snuggle to her. 

“This… wow…” 

Kuroko chuckled at that, actually proud of herself “Thank you. I am grateful for you compliment” She chuckled at Akane’s pout ”Just trying to help you recover” She whispered giving her lover an eskimo kiss.

“Nerd. But… what about you?”

“Me? Some other day. Tonight, I wanted to make you feel special”

Akane kissed her neck “I’m your girlfriend, silly. That alone makes me feel special” She snuggled closer, sighing happily “I love you”

“Sugar overload with you, woman” Kuroko grumbled pretending to be a grumpy one “But I love you too”

Pulling the jacket a little tighter over Akane, Kuroko looked at the sky. The Moon was still full, shining brightly. Stars twinkling above. Leaves dancing in the wind. 

‘Who knows?’ she thought looking down at the sleeping girl in her arms ‘Maybe I do not need to be someone such important? Like the Student Council President? She loves me for who I am. Not for the titles I have’ kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head Kuroko let her eyes close. She’s going to enjoy every single moment with this ditzy head.


End file.
